Locked Hearts
by Liberator21
Summary: In an attempt to stop the Link Joker army, disaster occurs with an avalanche dividing the group of Liberators and Invaders. Now, with a chance of surviving the tundra, Bruno and Igraine venture the mountain side while surviving against an old enemy. (Re-edited)
1. Prologue

Alright, as you saw in the summary, this story has been re-edited. I will not change the author's note in the beginning and ending of each chapter. So, this is my very first chapter for my very first fan fiction story. Please comment on how I do.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Somewhere up in the mountains of Magallanica, the wind violently blankets the cliff side with white sheets of snow. Hidden under the blizzard, the Invaders seemed to be camped out on the mountain side; constructing new weapons out of sight. Seen through binoculars; Spring Breeze Messenger sweat dropped, learning of what has become of his discovery.

As the white rabbit knight returned to her group's campsite, he rushed towards his commander's tent. "Agravain!" as he entered panting.

"The Invaders are here in the mountains." This troubled Agravain as he knew that if the Invaders were here, then there would be a chance of an all out battle. Their priority was to gather intel and to provide support if any complications. and if the fight was to draw out, there's a high probability of an avalanche and no survivors. Agravain waved the knight to leave. He needed time to plan a strategy.

_At another knight's tents_

...

Sitting on his bed; sharpening his arrows, Bruno was lost in his thoughts, thinking back in his memories.

**Flashback**

Dark smoke covered the air as Bruno ran through the streets; finding his home. As he returned, his heart sank as he saw it demolished. Behind the smoke, he saw a silhouetted dragon-like figure becoming more and more out of sight. He also saw someone else in its hands. That was before he realized that it was his father. Bruno tried to reach him, but more fires arose stopping him.

After the raid was over and the fire died down, Bruno clenched his fists in frustration as tears trickled down his face, realizing that he was to weak to save his father. Soon after, Bruno decided to join the knightly order. In hopes in finding his father's kidnapper.

**End of Flashback**

Bruno sighs and lay on his bed. Taking in the moment of peace.

(I didn't want to include the other knights and their tents, but they are Zoigal, Gorlois, Marron, Gallatin, Elixir(Liberator), Gold Lancer, and Black Mane Witch.

_In the tent far from Bruno's_

_..._

Sitting on her bed, Igraine too was lost in her thoughts as she held her blade close to her face, see her eyes in the reflection. 'It's easy, just go up to him and say it with your chest? ... Wait, no thats not ... *groan*' she thought to herself as she laid down. Igraine was a new recruit who had joined the order in two months ago and this was her first big mission when dealing with the Invaders. She even volunteered for this mission, but for a different reason.

When beginning back at the Sanctuary, she was quiet nervous at first. She wasn't as skilled with the a sword, unlike most other knights starting out as she would often made mistakes. She was about to give, until she met him.

_**End of**_ _**Chapter**_

* * *

Sorry. I'm new with this story making business. That's why my first chapter was so short. Please let me know how I did in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1:First Meeting

Hey I'm back again. I'm not sure ho this chapter making process works. Please leave tips and advice in my inbox so I can make my fan fiction better.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Meeting**_

**Flashback**

Igraine was walking through the garden with her head down and shoulders slumped.

"Well today wasn't any better. Why did I become a knight in the first place." She thought to herself. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she bumped into someone else.

When she examined the person in front of her, he was wearing a whitish-yellow cloth with blue sleeves. He had brown hair with sapphire blue eyes.

"O-oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." "Its fine." he said in a calming voice. He noticed her bright orange hair with emerald green eyes. He saw she wore a blue skirt, and a gold tiara to match her shoulder, arm, and chest plate, exposing her waist.

"Is there something wrong? You're looking a bit down." the boy said. "I guess." she said sitting down on a nearby bench. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a knight." She said in a sad tone. "It feels like I'm missing something, but I can't figure out what it is." she said folding her arms.

He looked up into the sky and said, "Purpose."

"Hmm?" Igraine said, confused on what he meant.

" You need to have a reason why you became a knight. That way, you have a reason to never stop fighting." He then turned to her, " I mean, what's the point in fighting if you have nothing to fight for. Right?" he looked up into the sky again and continued, "I fight to protect those I care about and I want to protect them with my life, so that way, I don't lose anyone else."

Igraine looked at him with an astonished look on her face. "Do you have a reason?" He smiled.

"Well... uh..." 'Why did I become a knight?' Igraine thought.

Before she could say anything else, another knight arrived panting."Bruno!" he turned his head in the knight's direction. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you! You agreed to help me today!" the knight said giving off a dark aura.

"Sorry Gorlois." Bruno said innocently as he sweat dropped. "I was just giving advice to miss ... uh" Bruno paused, forgetting that he never asked for her name. "It's Igraine." she said.

"Right. Sorry I didn't catch your name be-" before Bruno could finish his sentence, Gorlois dragged him away. "Come on." Gorlois said in an annoyed tone. Igraine giggled lightly as Bruno was taken away helplessly.

After they left, Bruno's words still echoed in her mind and she stood up and smiled, filled with determination. From that day, Igraine had taken great strides as she began to excel in her skills with the sword in he training. From time to time, she would occasionally meet up with Bruno and in those meetings, she began to grow fond him. Soon to the point of falling in love.

**End of Flashback**

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

As I said before, I'm open to any tips and pointers to make my fan fictions better. I'll see what you commented in the reviews. I'm still new and I need help. Not bad for my second chapter though.


	3. Chapter 2:Calm Before The Storm

_Sorry people. It's taken me this long because my mind has been a total blank and not many ideas have been popping up. Give me some ideas. Any will help._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**_

Igraine took a deep breath in and breathed out. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

Elixir entered Igraine's tent. "Come on Igraine. Agravain is calling all knights for an announcement." Igraine grabbed her winter jacket and wore it over her armor, covering her legs. As she left her tent, she saw her comrades gathered around Agravain.

"Alright, thanks to to the information gathered by Dindrane, we can now have a plan of attack." Agravain spoke with certainty. "However, by the sheer number of their forces, we won't last long ."

Igraine kept her composure. 'I knew we would eventually find them, but I didn't think we would going to encounter a small army.' She thought.

"Now, this has to be done quietly and efficiently. We only have one chance to dismantle whatever they're making. Two of their leading commanders are also present. The same commanders who led the attack on the sanctuary years ago. Chaos Maker and Nebula Lord Dragon."

Bruno's expression hardened as he clenched his fists together. He started to here faint sounds of screaming and crackling wood as this same feeling rushed through his mind; remembering old memories.

Igraine was the first to take notice of his reaction.'What's... wrong with him? I've never seen him like this before.' Igraine thought to herself.

"That is all. We will discuss the plan when you're all prepared." The Knights disbanded walking for their own respective tents.

Igraine saw Bruno march into his tense. 'What should I do to help?' She asked herself. When she was about to walk towards his tent, she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't try to help him. Just give him some time to get his head on straight." She turned her head to see Gorlois. "What wrong with him? I've never seen this side of him." she asked. "Just drop it. He doesn't like to talk about his past." He said in a concerned tone.

"Why? What doesn't he like to talk about?" She asked nervously. "_Just. Drop_ it" he said in a serious tone. It's just an accident that happened. A really bad accident." He said walking away. Igraine wanted to ask more questions, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere.

"So..." Gorlois turned his head towards Igraine; trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hm?" Igraine said; confused of why he was smiling.

"Do you... like him?" Gorolois said with a big grin on his face .

"Hmm!" Igraine panicked as she heavily blushed; knowing that he hit the nail on the head. "That's ... That's none of your business!" she screamed with her hands at her sides; trying to keep calm.

It was true. After spending time with Bruno for sometime back at the sanctuary, she began to feel something she wouldn't expect to have towards the archer, but she couldn't let him know... not yet at least.

"I knew it." Gorlois said , making it sound like an achievement. "When you get the chance, cheer him up, try to get back that smile of his. Igraine nodded.

"Hmm. I've always wondered how you two would look as a couple." Gorlois said with another big grin on his face.

Igraine's face burned even hotter, showing mist escaping into the cold air. "H-HEY STOP THAT! She screamed while Gorlois was trying desperately not to laugh too hard.

After he stopped, he entered back into his tent. Igraine finally calmed herself down, she started towards her own tent. Before she entered, she felt a strange feeling within her, but she couldn't decide if it was from Gorlois' teasing or that someone or something was watching her. She shrugged it off and entered.

Through the heavy snow, something was staring at the camp devilishly With its blood red eyes. Practically fixated on what was happening.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

So, just as I promised, I made this chapter a bit more longer. Leave ideas in the reviews. Do you love it, hate it. You know what to do.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

What's up again readers. I've gotten the hang of this now so I assure you for a long chapter than the third. Please review at the end.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Preparations**_

The events that happened still left her with questions about what's been going on after her encounter.

**Flashback**

_"Don't try to help him. Just give him some time to get his head straight."_

_"He doesn't like to talk about his past."_

_"I know you like Bruno."_

**End of Flashback**

The last thought made Igraine blush a little, but then she shook it off. She decided to polish her sword to take her mind off what happened. She then heard a familiar voice.

"It's time to discuss the plan Igraine." Elixir said as she entered, but Igraine wasn't listening.

"Igraine." she said a bit louder getting Igraine's attention.

"What. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." she said

"Is it about Bruno?" she said

Igraine flinched at that question; trying to hide her blush. Thankfully, Elixir hadn't noticed.

"N-no." she answered 'Jeez, does everybody know?'she thought to herself.

"Okay. Well anyway, Agravain wants all knights to come to he can explain the plan." Igraine nodded as she sheathed her sword.

As they left Igraine's tent and towards the large group of knights, Agravain began explaining his plan.

...

"... And that's how it'll all happen. Any questions?' he asked

Everyone was dead silent. Thinking about how complex of a plan it was.

"If not, then we move out now." he said

All the knights started to prepare for the task at hand and then began their way towards where Spring Breeze Messenger located the Invaders.

...

As they were hiking the mountain to their designated locations, Igraine felt the same strange feeling again back at their camp. Igraine turned her head to where she believed she felt the feeling from. As she scanned the area, she saw nothing.

'What was that same feeling again?' she thought to herself.

"Is there something wrong?'' a voice spoke out. She turned her head to see Bruno's face.

"No, it's nothing." she said "Please stop looking at me, please." she thought to herself, hoping that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Okay. If anything comes up, just let me know." Bruno said. She nodded; his reassuring voice calmed her.

"This is the Bruno I know." She thought.

Bruno then had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked

"Are you getting a fever? Your face looks red." he asked. That comment made Igraine aware that she had a small amount of blush.

"No, no. I'm fine." she said. 'Thank god he isn't so bright. It makes him look so cute.' she sighed to herself.

"Alright, if you say so." he smiled back.

Igraine couldn't help, but smile. 'Wow, he's hard to figure out. One moment he's happy, another moment he's angry, then he's happy again.' she thought to herself.

"Alright you love-birds, you two can talk about your date after the mission." Gorlois intervened in their conversation with a sly grin on his face.

Bruno's and Igraine's reaction towards Gorlois' remark were very different.

Bruno was annoyed to the point where he would punch him in the face while Igraine was embarrassed to the point where she might faint since her face was getting redder.

"Are you sure you're not getting a fever?" Bruno said to Igraine with a deapan expression.

Igraine panicked even more while trying to regain self-control.

"No-no, I'm fine really." Igraine said quickly. Before Gorlois could make another comment, someone called up front.

"Bruno! Get up here." Hearing his name, Bruno made his way to the front after saying goodbye.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." He said scratching his head. "Maybe we can talk some other time." He said with a smile on his face. This made Igraine's heart melt.

"Y-yeah, sure. See you then." she said sheepishly.

"So, it's date already?" Gorlois whispered after Bruno had left. Igraine's eyebrow twitched at that remark, her aura turned dark towards the knight as she reached for her sword. Before she could get her hands on him, they've reached the point where they would have to separate from their path.

"You've got off easy." Igraine glared while glaring at Gorlois. He just laughed to himself.

...

A few minutes passed and Igraine finally reached her position with her sword on the hilt of her sword. She stood at her post waiting to hear the signal. But as she waited, she heard nothing but the cold wind blowing. She scanned the area for any enemy soldiers, but there was no one in sight.

'Where are they? They should be here. There's no way Dindrane's intel was off. Unless...' she thought. She stood frozen. Not from the cold, but from the sudden realization.

"Oh no." she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Before she moved, a cold hand covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking while a surge of electricity raced through her body.

"Mmmph!" her screams were muffled as she vigorously to escape from her attacker's grasp, but to no avail. After a few more surges, she grabbed her sword in a reverse grip and unsheathed it and thrust it backwards. Her captor growled in pain, loosening its grip. Igraine escaped and reversed her sword back and slashed at her captor.

"Hyaa!?" It fell to the ground with blood escaping from its body and into the snow. Igraine took a moment to examine the body.

'An Invader? Here? This explains why they aren't working at least, but...' before she could finish her thought, a beam shot past her, barely hitting her. She turned her head to see more Invaders hiding under the snow. She took her stance and prepared for what was coming for her and probably for her team.

"Oh this ... is very bad." she thought to her self.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

Alright. Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for not adding in the plan, but Send me on what you think and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Chapter 4: Turning for the worst

You all are probably wondering "Where is the romance?" I'm getting there. I'm just leaving things on a cliff hanger. That's all.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Turning for the Worst**_

**_Earlier_**

Snow softly falling down onto the Knights as they stood waiting to move on with their plan with Bruno keeping a watchful eye from afar. As he stood, he felt like something was... off.

'Where are they? They should be down there. Something's definitely wrong here.' He thought to himself. As he stood, he felt a killing intent emanating from behind him. He disarmed his arrow from his bow, turned, and he thrust it forward. The arrow pierced through flesh as blood seeped from the body as he fell into the snow. Bruno knelt with widened eyes.

"An invader? How? How did they know I'd be here?" Bruno said to himself, then readied another arrow as he returned to his post and fire it near where Gallatine was positioned.

**_Gallatine's position_**

As he stood positioned at his post, heard a high whistling sound and tilted his head, just as the arrow zipped past him. At first he was confused as why Bruno would fire at him, until he heard a guttural choking behind him as it hit the ground with a thud.

"It _was_ a trap?!" He said realizing the danger as he saw the arrow lodged in the neck of their enemy. He readied himself from the upcoming strike and blocked it successfully.

**_Back at __Bruno's post_**

Bruno was firing his arrows near each and everyone of his comrades location the second he saw his team in a fight with the enemy. The more he shot down, the more Knights saved and the more soldiers would come. The plan ... had failed. He then saw Chaos Breaker Dragon descend down from the cloud of the snow storm to his base. Bruno noticed that their was one dragon short missing from the enemy ranks so with a face filled with determination, Bruno left his post knowing his comrades would be okay and do what he had to do.

**_Now_**

"AARGH", screamed another Invader soldier as it fell to the ground. Igraine knelt to the ground using her sword to support her.

"Huff, huff, huff." She was exhausted from the constant fighting she had done as she scanned the area, where dead bodies were everywhere. The peace was short lived as Meteor Liger leaped at her from behind. She slashed at its side as it rolled onto the ground and stood up. All the fighting Igraine had done was beginning to take it's toll on her body as her strength began to waver. Igraine struggled to continue standing as the beast's eyes burned with rage. It leaped at her raising its claw to slash her. Igraine jumped back to avoid it's claw, but wasn't fast enough.

"NNNGH!" She tried not to scream when she fell to the ground clutching her left arm as blood began to flow from her wound from where her armor was. 'What?! But... but my armor...' She thought to herself until noticing a pinkish liquid dripping from her finger tips as it soon dissolved more of her armor, exposing her hand. She turned her attention back towards the beast as it pounced at her, pinning her left arm.

"AAAGH!" She screamed in agonizing pain as her left arm twitched when she soon realized that the cyber beast raised it paws . She saw her sword a few meters from her. She tried to reach out for it, but the Liger pinned her other arm and she laid face to face to the beast, growling with it's over-sized fangs bared and ready to go for the kill. Just as it was ready to bite her head off, just as she was closed her eyes and looked away, waiting for the end, she felt nothing. As she opened her eyes, she saw Meteor Liger lying next to across from her dead.

"What... happened?" She thought with a confused look. She reached for her sword and stood up, using it for support. Her arm was throbbing hard which made her wince. She walked over to the dead body and found a familiar arrow pierced into the skull.

"Are you alright? She turned and saw Bruno with his arrow at the ready. "For the moment, Thanks." She said sheathing her sword. "What happened to your armor?" He asked as Igraine's expression turned serious. "I don't know. But, it has something to do with this pink liquid the beast had on it's claws." She said looking over at the body. Bruno walked over to examine the body. As he knelt down, the body suddenly exploded, sending him flying back.

"UGH!" He landed hard on one of the stones and fell to the ground, but recovered and stood up again. "What was that?!" Igraine thought to herself with widened eyes.

_"Why spoil the surprise? It'd be much more fun this way. Wouldn't you agree?" _The two knights turned their heads to see a dark, menacing dragon with blood red streaks on it's body and four floating rings behind it. 'Great. And here I thought I would've caught a break.' She sighed inwardly, when Bruno whispered to her. "Igraine you have to make a run for it. Now!" "What?! Why?" She whispered as she was shocked to was he was planning to do. "Now!" Bruno show shouted as he made a fast break towards the dragon. Bruno began to shoot his enhanced arrow that combust as it made contact, but it didn't do much damage. In fact, it only seemed to annoy it. "_Hmph. Insolent trash!" _He shot dark energy volleys from his hands at Bruno who was able to either intercept them with his arrows.

Igraine didn't want to abandon him, but she still felt her arm throbbing. The dragon caught a glimpse of her and simply gave off a devious smile. As Bruno took a huge leap at the dragon, he fire an arrow at his face. It growled painfully at the explosion subsided, but saw this chance to swat the liberator away in mid-air.

_"I think I've seen you somewhere before. Let's see... ah yes, that pitiful town in the Sanctuary."_ Said the dragon holding his laughter in. Bruno's expression hardened as Igraine was unable to see the two's connection. 'Does he know that thing? What's going on?' Igraine's couldn't wrap her head around the situation thats happening right in front of her. "Run!" Igraine looked at Bruno at what he just said. "Run now! I don't want to get you involved in all this." He shouted. "But-" "NOW!" Yelled Bruno as he lunged out of the way from his spot as the Invader wried to crush him under his flick if his tail.

The dragon then turned it's attention towards Igraine who was trying to escape and raised it's hand. _"Lock." _said the dragon as he sent a sphere at her.

"AAAAGGH!" Igraine bellowed as the dark energy trapped in a small prison. Due to the exhaustion, blood loss, and now this new pain, Igraine fell to her knees with her one good arm trying to support her. The lock on her were released as she gasp for air as if she was being suffocated until Nebula Lord held her in it's hand with a devilish smile on it's face.

_"Come now. Don't fade on me yet. You haven't suffered_ _enough_." Said the dragon with grin of desire on it's face. Nebula Lord began to tighten it's grip on her as she let small groans escape her lips. _"Hehe- AAAARGG!?"_ It shouted with rage as an arrow bursts in it's right eye. "LET HER GO!" He shouted. The dragon's grip on Igraine soon loosened and she fell.

"I got you!" Bruno said before she hit the ground. "_I'LL KILL YOU!_" The dragon bellowed as it started shooting beams frantically for a target. A few of the beams blasted a nearby mountain above them and started to fall. Bruno looked up and began to run. As he turned his head he saw the avalanche envelope the dragon and began to run faster, but it eventually swept him over them chasm. As they fell, Bruno held Igraine close to his chest as made sure that he cushioned her landing.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

Finally done. Again leave comments so I can make my story more awesome. I just want to apologize for making this so late. I had a lot of school work to do.


	6. Chapter 5: The Melting Ice

I am so super sorry that I haven't posted this chapter yet. I've been getting very lazy on my off time. Here it is.

* * *

_**Chapter**_ **6: The Melting Ice**

(What … is this warm feeling? I'm not supposed to feel and kind of warmth at all if I'm dead. Am I dead?) '!?', the maiden knight eyes soon snapped open as her vision began to adjust to the environment. 'Where am I?' she thought.

"So you're awake huh?" Igraine turned her head to see Bruno sitting beside her with his usual garments. When she tried to sit up she felt a sharp pain in her arm and stopped when she looked down at the bandage tinted in dried blood. "Careful, you got hurt real bad and loss a lot blood, so just take it easy." he said. "Okay. Thank you, but aren't you cold." she asked. "I'm okay. I'm usually warm wearing it. That, and you need that coat more than I do now since your armor is gone."he said.

Igraine allowed this new information to sink in for a few seconds before looking down into her coat. Her face immediately grew red as steam evaporated from her head comically. "Hey B-Bruno. Did you see the rest?" she asked, succeeding in keeping her composure. "No, I only bandaged and covered you up so wouldn't freeze. Just be glad your boots didn't melt along with your armor." Relieved, Igraine let out a breath and swapped her current coat with the undamaged one, then an idea came to mind.

She slide over to right beside Bruno with a sly smile."Are you sure? People might start talking if they found out about your... habit~" Igraine said as she stifled back a laughter. "WHAT?! NO, you stop that right now. I know what you're trying to do." he said frantically. "Really?" Igraine replied, with the smile still on her face. "Yes. Besides, weren't you the one crushing on me?" Igraine choked a bit at the remark. "Where'd you get that idea!" She asked trying to be innocent. "Well for one, your face is flushed, and two, I heard you and Gorlois talking outside my tent." Bruno said with a straight face. "O-oh... so..." "yeah..." They only stood there in an awkward silence for a full minute.

"So ... how did we get here?"she asked. "It started with the avalanche that occurred..."

**Flashback**

As Bruno was falling into the chasm, Igraine held close as Bruno drew his arrow and shot it at a wall. It struck the wall deep enough to hold. Bruno swung and planted his feet firmly onto the wall while still carrying Igraine. "*Huff...Huff...Huff*, that was too close."

Bruno noticed some snow falling as the rest of the avalanche was coming down on them. "(Dammit!)" Bruno noticed a large hole below them on the other side and decided to take a chance. He leaped into the hole just as the snow was about to fall and began to slide.

After a few seconds of sliding, they then started falling again and Bruno began falling through thick sheets of ice until he finally hit the bottom hard. Bruno groaned from the deep pain within his body and then looked up to see Igraine's condition. "You okay?" "Yeah... just barely." Igraine got up from his chest and laid on her back next to him looking up at the cave ceiling. As her breathing starts steading, she then starts to nod off and laid unconscious. "Igraine. Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" No response. "Igraine?" Bruno asked again. This time turning his head to see her out cold (no pun intended). He got up immediately and checked her pulse and realized it was becoming weaker. 'No! She's lost too much blood! Where's Elixir when you need her?!'

Bruno removed his pack and found a medic kit and set it aside. He used one of his arrows to cut the sleeve of her arm to examine the gash. Bruno grabbed a rag to wipe away the excess blood and placed snow near the opening of the wound to stop the swelling. He pressed a rag soaked with peroxide on her arm to clean it. Igraine moaned painfully from the gash, but Bruno held her in place to keep her from moving. Finally, he rapped the gauze around her arm and was finished.

**End of Flashback**

"So, I've been watching over you until you had woken up. I've found a way out of here, but we'll leave as soon as you get better." Bruno said, pointing to a pathway behind him. "No! We can go now." Igraine protested. "I can still-ugh- go on." Igraine began getting up, but was stopped. "No. There aren't any enemy troops near where we are. They probably think that we didn't survive. So there's no need to rush okay." he said before getting up. "I'm not losing you to them too." Bruno muttered. Igraine took notice to what Bruno last said and quickly tried to hide her blush. Bruno returned with two bags and placed them down near Igraine.

"I've managed to find these two bags under all the snow around here. Thankfully, the supplies are still usable, but there's not much food." He said. Igraine smiled and spoke, "It's fine. Besides, I was already going on a diet." She giggled, folding her arms under her breasts. Bruno couldn't help but laugh softly at the her joke until he noticed that the coat she's wearing seemed to have unbuttoned showing a little cleavage. Bruno looked away quickly to try and avoid blushing. It was silent again for a few sentence until Bruno settled.

Nightfall came, and temperatures began to drop to below zero. Igraine and Bruno sat by the fire shivering. Bruno was sharpening his arrows, while Igraine plays back her memory before in the camp and during their fight with the dragon.

"Bruno. Can I ask you something? (Here goes nothing)" Igraine said. Bruno looked up from his arrow and answered back, "Yeah, sure. (I know what she's gonna say.)" Bruno replied. Igraine began, "Back when we were fighting that dragon, it seemed the two of you knew each other at an earlier time. I can tell that there's something eating at you." Bruno still sat silent near fire as if he never heard anything. "Bruno please, when Agravain talked about the Invaders that attacked the Sanctuary years ago, I saw how you reacted differently . I know that they are our enemies, but you were the only one with that expression. I need to know why." Igraine said. Then Bruno finally spoke, "Didn't Gorlois tell you? About what happened?" Igraine looked at him with a confused look and shakes her head.

Bruno began to tell Igraine beginning from where he declined to join the knightly order because he at first didn't want to hurt anyone. After a couple of days, the Invaders attacked the Sanctuary and took his father away. Changing his mind, he joined the order the order to make sure that no one would have to suffer again. Yet, he never was able to get his revenge on Nebula. Igraine couldn't believe how much Bruno had went through since he was a child. "And that's my story. After the years of waiting, I finally had a chance to find out who took my father, but I didn't want to get anyone involved in all of this." Bruno apologized. Igraine sat silent, not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't ... I mean... I shouldn't have asked." Igraine said while looking away. "It's fine. It takes a whole lot of pressure off my back to talk about it." he replied. "But, how could you tell if that was the same dragon from before?" Igraine asked. "You can never forget those eyes when you first stare into them. Though, I guess if it was for my dad's capture, I wouldn't be who I am today." Bruno said. "I guess not." Igraine said feeling a bit glad that he opened up to her.

Bruno looked at her with a playful smile. "What, you're not mad are you?" "Shut up." She punched his arm. They shared a few laughs together as they enjoyed each others' company. After a while, it was getting a bit difficult to breathe now as their hearts started beating faster. Slowly, Bruno cupped Igraine's face with one hands and they plunged into a deep kiss. Igraine responded to his feelings as she brought her arms around his neck, as did Bruno as he moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head to push her head further. Igraine moaned in Bruno's mouth as they both laid down on their sides as they continued to kiss by the fire.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

I've finally finished this chapter. _**Hallelujah. **_Now as you finally read this love scene, please take note that if I may have either been short or vague of what's happening here. Please send some reviews about this story so that I may make better changes, alright.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ambush

Finally finished that last chapter. It was hard to type that love scene, but good news, I'm almost finished with this story. I'ma leave a little message in the last chapter of this story so keep reading.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Ambush_**

The next morning, Bruno and Igraine began traversing the icy mountain after last night (wink). Last night might have been Igraine's most happiest moment in her life as she had woken cuddling with the boy of her life.

As they climbed out of the cave, Igraine began to have that strange feeling again, and it wasn't just the pain from her wound. As if something was watching her. Bruno had been noticing her condition and remembered that she was acting similarly to when they were about to split up in their mission. Only now it was worse. "Hey, you alright?" Igraine snapped back into reality and replied. "I feel like we're being watched." Before Bruno could speak...

_**BOOM**_

Bruno and Igraine were thrown forward and tumbled in the snow, but got up with their weapons in hand. "What was that?!" Igraine asked. "Dunno! Just get ready! Bruno replied back. Seconds later, Link Joker units began sprinting down the path with blades in the air while more came down the mountainside shooting their plasma rifles.

Igraine engaged the enemies up front as she summoned glowing swords practically out of thin air and launched it at the enemy while Bruno fired arrows and dodged the shots as one by one each fell. One of the soldier's charged shots fired up at the top of the mountain when it died at it caused another avalanche to come down. 'Not again!' Both Igraine and Bruno thought and sprinted towards an open cave, until a stray shot hit one of Bruno's leg. "NNnng!?" Bruno collapsed to the ground, trying to get up. Igraine noticed this and ran back and helped him up and ran towards the cave. They both dove through the cave and felt snow fall from outside as the avalanche subsided.

Igraine raised her head from the snow to look up and crane her neck to try to look for Bruno to only find more snow. "Bruno? Hello? Where are you?" Igraine was about to get up from her stomach when she felt small shakes under her breasts and stopped. She quickly got up and she saw Bruno get up from the snow she laid on. "*gasp* Whew, for some reason I couldn't breathe from under the snow. Igraine, you okay?" Bruno asked after brushing snow off his hair.

Igraine tried to keep calm and steady her breathing from realizing that Bruno couldn't breathe because her breasts were suffocating him, but couldn't. Bruno looked at her for a split-second before turning back around in embarrassment. Igraine stopped and stared at him and asked "What is it now?" "You're coat." Bruno said quickly. Igraine looked down to see her coat unraveled, revealing a gap that showed her stomach, up to her neck and portions of her breasts. Igraine turned around wrapped her self again.. "Y-you didn't see anything! Did you?" she asked. "I just saw it unravel. Unless you wanted me to see more." he replied. Igraine ignored the comment and stood up and walked over to Bruno who was still looking away.

"You can look now." She said shyly. Bruno looked up to see Igraine blushing with her holding one of her arms with the other behind her back. "Okay, then lets go." Bruno said. As Bruno got up, Igraine noticed an extra blood stain where Bruno's hand was. She soon followed after Bruno and entered a large room with vast amounts of space with stalagmite, stalactites and icy pillars. After looking around for about a minute, the two knights felt a rising rumbling under their feet, until the floor broke apart revealing a black-grayish dragon with crimson red streaks with black rings hovering behind him. Only now, it was covered in scars, bruises and blood still dripping.

_"Missed me?"_ said Nebula Lord as it fired a dark pulse at Bruno and Igraine. They rolled out of the way and hid among the stalagmites. 'How did it find us?!' Igraine thought as she moved to a different stalagmite, before it was blown pieces second later. "_Come out kiddies! Where are you?"_, bellowed the dragon. 'Damn, how did he find us so quickly?!' Bruno thought. He aimed his arrows near Nebula Lord's open scars and wounds. It roared with rage as it spotted Bruno and raised it's fists and attempted to smash him.

As the dust settled, Bruno leaned his back against the icy stalagmite and coughed up blood. "No! not now..." Bruno thought as his vision was becoming blurry. Bruno snapped back to reality as he saw Igraine launching more swords at fight Nebula Lord Dragon by aiming at his upward body quickly striking at it's legs and then hiding again. "Not just yet!" Bruno wipe away the blood, came out of hiding and began firing arrows, about one or two arrows managed to pierce Nebula Lord's one good eye; completely blinding him.

_"**AAAAAGGGRH! **DAMN HUMAN!" _The black dragon cursed as it released a dark aura. Igraine and Bruno were blown back by it and were writhing with pain as they tried to get back up on their feet, but felt as if their body was made of stone. 'It can't... end... like this!' Igraine thought. Nebula Lord Dragon stood up and began sniffing the air. _"You cannot hide from me. I can smell your fear."_ The dragon snarled. Igraine noticed Bruno only several meters away from and began to get up, but dove to the side to avoid Nebula Lord's lashing tail. The dragon was shooting energy blasts everywhere, weakening the structural integrity of the cavern.

Igraine limped towards Bruno's body while also trying not to get impaled by falling stalactites. "Come on Bruno. Wake up! What's wrong with you?!" Igraine tried frantically to figure out what was wrong. Igraine laid her head on Bruno's chest and couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. She froze(again no pun intended. This is a very serious moment and there is no time for something clever or quipy.) and try to resuscitate him. She pressed his chest and breathed into his mouth. After a few more times of CPR, Bruno came back to life and began gasping for breath. "Oh, thank god! We gotta go NOW!" Igraine ushered. "[groan] What happened?" "Something bad, keep moving." Igraine said. Roars can be heard from Nebula Lord as it was left die as stalactites pierced it's arms, it's foot, tail, and finally it's whole body.

As they entered a cave that led out of the room, but into a cave leading to a dead end. Bruno started to cough up blood uncontrollably and fell to his knees. Igraine caught him and cradled him in her arms. "C'mon Bruno, stay with me!" she said desperately with worry in her eyes. As the ceiling of the cave began shaking and cracking, Igraine didn't feel the wall behind her cracked open a hole where Zoigal bit the back of Igraine's coat and yanked her, along with Bruno out.

As the three escaped the cavern out of the tunnel, snow shot out of the hole, signifying the cave collapsing. As Igraine looked up, she saw the rest of the team standing in front of her with worried expressions. She saw Elixir and immediately stood on her feet relieved. "EL! (I thought I'd give her name other than Elixir Liberator) Please, you gotta help Bruno!" Elixir immediately went to Bruno's side on her knees and began chanting a healing spell as she stabilized his condition.

With a confirmation from Elixir, Igraine sat with her legs at her sides and her shoulders slumped as she breathed a sigh of relief. With a hand on her shoulder, Igraine looked up behind her to see Gorlois with a confident grin with a thumbs up as she returned with a soft smile.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

And thats another chapter finished. Let me know how I'm doing alright. Now, remember at the top I said I would leave a little message? Yeah, about that. I completely had a mind wipe and totally forgot the message. Please forgive me by continuing reading my fanfic. Hopefully, I can remember it.


	8. Epilogue

I'm back folks and this time with my final story. Now, unfortunately I was unable to remember that thing I've talked about so don't worry about it. Now, last chapter. Here we go.

* * *

Everything was a blurry haze as Bruno's vision began to refocus. He didn't know where he was until he turned his head to over where he heared a slow, steady beeping. He sat himself up, but winced at the sharp pain at his side. "Right. 'That'." he thought to himself. Ignoring the pain, Bruno pulled himself up and noticed something soft on the side of the bed he was on.

To his surprise, he found Igraine sleeping peacefully. He saw a few bandages "Hold on. How did I get here anyway?" he thought.

Just then, he heard soft moans from Igraine for she had woken up. She rubbed her eyes and the two just stared at each other for a few seconds before chuckling and then changing to laughter.

After that, Igraine embraced Bruno in a tight hug. "OH! Igraine, not so hard my body still hurts." Bruno said wincing. "No way. This is your punishment." Igraine said with a devious grin while tightening her hug. "OOoww! For what?! What did I do?!" he said in pain. "Well 1: you didn't tell me about your injury in your side, 2: for freaking me out back at the mountain, and 3:" she looked up a gave a quick peck on his lip "for not saying that you me loved earlier. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now I'm really gonna die if you don't let me go!" Bruno said as he was now suffocating.

Igraine released Bruno who was now gasping for breath. "I love you. Happy now?" Bruno said with a smile. "Yeah." Igraine said as she planted a kiss on Bruno's lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds when they heard the door handel moving and Gorolois came in.

"Hey Bruno. You feeling better...now?" Gorolois paused once he saw what he thought would happen later. "Uuuumm, sorry to interupt whatever... this is." Gorolois said slowly while leaving the new couple alone while accidentally banging his bandaged arm which resulted in him seething. The two just stared nonchalantly as their "intruder" left their room. The two laughed softly as they resumed their kiss; this time with more passion than last time.

As they broke off from their kiss, the two began talking about various things ranging from their likes and dislikes until Bruno brought out the question: Say, why did Gorlois looked a bit freaked out when he saw you?" "Who knows?" Igraine replied when she new the real reason.

**Flashback**

"Gorlois~ Come out where I can see you~" Igraine said in a sing songy tone a she rested her sword of her shoulder. Gorlois has been hiding from Igraine behind a hedge in the Sanctuary's garden to avoid the brutal torture he knew he would have to face later on. He had no problem with that, he did however didn't eat when he returned as he was chased right off the bat.

His stomach growled at the mere thought of food and Gorlois immediately held it and sighed. A sword suddenly was planted into the ground near his feet as he lost all color in his face the moment he heard the same sing songy voice and greeted with a smile that done no part in hiding the scary aura Igraine was putting off. "~I found you~" It was at this moment, he knew he was screwed.

**End of Flashback**

Pushing the memory out of her mind, Igraine got up and went for the door, but not before looking back at Bruno and speaking in a flirty tone. "Maybe when you're all better, we can do this more in private." She said before winking as she left. Bruno just laid back with his hands behind his head, thinking about Nebula Lord's death back in mountain and smiling. "How about that dad? Looks like I make it as a knight after all." He said to himself. After having such a weight lifted off his shoulder, he began to imagine the things he and Igraine could do together alone.

* * *

Finally finished. Now, I just remembered the thing I was going to say. If you have any thoughts about which vanguard units should be a couple or should be a love interest, leave comments and I'll try my very best to make a story out of it. The units must range from season one to vanguard G. Thanks for reading my first fanfic.

P.S. I've never owned Cardfight Vanguard so none of the units/characters are mine. Let me know what you think.


End file.
